clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars Takeover
The Star Wars Takeover is an upcoming party in Club Penguin, which will start on July 25, 2013, and go on until August 13, 2013. It will be based off of the Star Wars films. It will be Club Penguin's first partnership with Lucasfilm, and will occur only months after Disney's purchase of the company in October 2012. http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/business-20146942 The storyline for the party is based on the Original Trilogy of the Star Wars films, mainly Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Storyline Opening Crawl CHAPTER 1 THE THREAT OF DARTH HERBERT It is a time of grave danger. DARTH HERBERT and the evil Empire threaten the island. Join the rebel forces to battle Stormtroopers, steal the secret plans, and destroy the Death Star. Without your help, destruction is certain. Defeat the dark side and restore freedom to the galaxy... Summary Herbert returns to seek revenge for his defeat during Operation: Hot Sauce. He assumes the role of Darth Herbert (an obvious spoof of the famous Sith Lord Darth Vader), and recruits an army of Stormtrooper penguins to make up the Galactic Empire. He builds a huge floating space station known as the Death Star, and makes plans to destroy Club Penguin Island with the Death Star superlaser. The island is in a code red alert. A rebellion is created in order to defeat the empire and destroy the Death Star. Announcement On June 20, 2013, along with Club Penguin's usual updates, the Club Herbert website was updated with a transparent image of space, with copyright info at the bottom.http://www.clubherbert.com. Hours later, Polo Field made the official announcement on the What's New Blog about the party, along with a ten second teaser video. Trivia *The party was officially confirmed on the What's New Blog on June 20, 2013. http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/06/special-july-2013-party-announcement *It is the third party to have the suffix "takeover" , first two being the Marvel Super Hero Takeover and Monsters University Takeover. *We will be able to visit new worlds, one of them being Tatooine, according to Spike Hike. http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/05/whats-new-club-penguin-for-summer-2013 *It is unknown why a Star Wars Takeover is occuring, because there are no known Star Wars related happenings in July, but Disney most likely wants to advertise it to raise awareness for the seventh film, due to Episode VII (7) being released in 2015. **There is Star Wars Celebration II Europe convention happening in July. However, it is unknown if this party will be used as advertising. If this is the case, it will most likely be for European countries, especially Germany (where the event takes place) and the UK (as the Disney site for that country already has a prize contest for the Celebration). *There are leaked images of two unreleased player card backgrounds themed for the party, one being the Tatooine Desert Background and the other being the Sand Crawler Background. It is unknown if they will be released in the July 2013 Penguin Style catalog or at the party. http://clubpenguinmemories.com/2013/06/club-penguin-star-wars-takeover-backgrounds-exclusive/ *There is a code for this party which is STARWARS. The code is unlockable but no item will be shown when the code is unlocked. *Members will be able to become Jedi Masters. Features Characters Galactic Empire *Darth Herbert *Emperor Palpatine *Stormtroopers Rebel Alliance *Luke Skywalker *Princess Leia Organa *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Obi Wan Kenobi *Rebel Pilot Bounty Hunters *Boba Fett http://clubpenguinmemories.com/2013/06/eighteen-unreleased-club-penguin-items-images/ Starships *Millenium Falcon *X-Wing Fighter *TIE Fighter *Imperial Star Destroyer Locations *Death Star *Endor *Tatooine *Space Gallery Sneak Peeks Billybob Hints SWT.png|Billybob has hinted a Star Wars Takeover from the day Disney bought Lucasfilm. ClubHerbertStarWarsBG.png|The first background that appears on the Club Herbert website. ClubHerbertStarWarsBG2.png|The current background that appears on the Club Herbert website. Spike´s tweet.png|Spike Hike´s tweet hinting the party. BOq_9OVCYAALeUL.png|The sneak peek of costumes for the party. Screens The images below exist in the form of login screens, logoff screens, and homepages. Princess Cadence Screen.jpg Darth Herbert Screen.jpg Characters Galactic Empire Stormtroopers.jpg|Stormtrooper Darth Herbert.jpg|Darth Herbert Rebel Alliance Rebel_Pilot_RP.png|Rebel Pilot PuffleStarWarsT.png|R2-D2 Cadence_in_star_wars_takeover.png|Princess Leia Organa BOq 9OVCYAALeULk.png|Obi Wan Kenobi Bounty Hunters Boba_Fett.jpg|Boba Fett Other SWT Opening Crawl.jpg|The opening crawl seen at the beginning of the trailer, parodying the opening crawl present in all six Star Wars films. Videos See Also *List of Parties and Events in 2013 *Sponsored Parties Sources and References Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Star Wars Category:2013 Category:Herbert P. Bear